Kiss
by Ikuko-chan
Summary: Shinji and Asuka have bit more than one kiss in episode 15...FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

a/n: This is pretty much an extension of episode 15. I tried to make it more original so do not complain if I didn't follow the episode exactly though it starts off from the kiss between Asuka and Shinji.

"Hey Shinji," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and Asuka was standing there right in front of me. There was nobody around except for me and her in the apartment. I guess the only thing preventing me was my lack of self confidence. Stupid puberty, it's like the worst time ever. I hate it.

"What?" I ask trying not to sound too excited. Every time I thought of Asuka, the perfection she was, the sound of her voice, the attention she gives me regardless whether it is anger or not makes my blood rush, my heart thump hard. And if I'm alone, I also end up fantasizing. Stupid puberty as I said before.

"I'm bored, have you ever been kissed before?" she asked. What a ridiculous question. As if I have ever been kissed. Who would ever want to kiss me anyway?

"No." I said bluntly.

"Well, I'm bored. Let's kiss."

"What?" I asked surprised. "Why do you want to do that?"

"I'm bored Shinji! You never listen do you…" and after that she brought her face closer to me and kissed me on the lips. "Hey, stop breathing! You're tickling me," she said. She pinched my nose. Now I really couldn't breathe.

'Help me,' I tried to say but I couldn't make a noise as all my airways were blocked. I began to get a headache and also felt a blush appear on my face. Why she kissed me apart from boredom I couldn't answer. I hoped that boredom wasn't really the truth. I hoped that she liked me. Cos God I liked her.

I couldn't guess how long the kiss went. Could've gone for a minute to an hour. I was out of breath and couldn't decide nor care less. She finally stopped though and ran to the bathroom.

"I'll never, ever, ever kiss again to pass time." She said disgustedly as she gargled her mouth out with water. Was it my fault that she kissed me? All I knew was that I longed for more.

I crept towards the bathroom and saw she was still gargling her mouth out with water. She looked up in the mirror and saw me in the doorway.

"What are you doing? Staring at me like that. It's rude you know! Didn't anybody ever teach you that?" she said a matter-of-factly. Typical of her. I already got used it though.

"That kiss, why did you do that?" I asked shyly. That was one of my low points. I never had much confidence.

"I told you! I was bored! Why? Did you like it?" she asked. That had me over the barrel. I never wanted to tell her that. I never think things through. Just act on impulse.

"Yes…" I said. That was difficult to say. I felt that all too familiar blush on my face again.

Before I knew it, somehow I had managed to bring Asuka to the couch and we were kissing as though there was no tomorrow. This was no longer that simple fun kiss like before. This was more serious. As our tongues battled wars in each others mouths, I ran my hands down her body, over her curving breasts, down her slim form and down to her curves at the bottom.

She was pulling me in closer by wrapping her arms around my back and holding me there, making sure I never left her. I never was going to leave her, not now. Not when my heart was bursting with happiness now. So many things I had achieved.

I continued to taste her as we continued to fight for dominance inside. As usual, she had to try to get the better of me. No way was I going to let her have the satisfaction of winning. No, this time I was going to claim the title. I was going to win this battle. But first I needed another breath of air.

As I pulled away, she moaned in protest and moved her hands up behind my neck to try and pull me in closer again. It took only a second for me to breathe and I bent over again going closer for the kill.

We continued to kiss away for how long I don't know anymore. But after what seemed like a long time we stopped. I sat up to give Asuka some more space and she leaned up a little, balancing herself on her elbows.

"That was amazing…" She said in between pants trying to regulate her breathing again. "…and so much fun." She whispered into my ear. I think my confidence had boosted that night into such frenzy as I was having the time of my life.

I tackled her back into a lying down position and started tickling her, running my fingers in funny directions on her sides.

She began laughing and saying things like 'stop it'. Normally I wouldn't have done something like that but tonight I was on some high and continued. I then reached down for another kiss which she gladly accepted.

I stopped tickling her and we were in our own world again. Of course, in reality we were in our own world pretty much, locked inside and apartment with nobody inside but ourselves.

Again, the battle for dominance was fought with our tongues as we slipped in and out of each others mouths, trying to get a breath of air every now and then and pretty much just enjoying ourselves.

Eventually though, we did finally stop and didn't continue anymore. I was tired now and I went to take a bath while Asuka went on the phone to talk to Hikari.

I didn't stay in that long otherwise I had a feeling I would've fallen asleep. So I went out early and Asuka took her turn in the bath taking the phone with her just like Misato does. I set up my futon and then lay down, listening to my music, and now that I had calmed down enough I started thinking about Asuka.

It didn't turn out terribly successful as all I ended up doing was fantasize about her. I felt so sleazy that I refused to think about her anymore until I was forced when she came into the room.

"Oh, why couldn't you have set up my futon Shinji?" Asuka asked in a whiny manner and then yawned.

I didn't say anything, not because I felt guilty but because it was such a stupid question. I may have kissed her but that didn't mean I should have to do everything for her. Ok, maybe that shows the extent of my selfishness but did I really have to do everything? I was tired as well.

She set up her futon so it was right next to mine and lay down after turning off the light. "Don't worry Shinji, I was only joking." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

She fell asleep almost instantaneously. I fell asleep soon afterwards. However, I knew that next time we had the apartment to ourselves, things may get a little bit more out of hand…

Fine


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: With some advice, I decided to redo chapter 2 in which no lemon will be available making the story a bit more suitable for younger audiences

Maybe I shouldn't have done it. Not 'it' of course. But ever since that night I have been looking at Shinji in a more longingly manner. Not such that I lust for him. Ok, I'll say the truth, maybe I do lust for him. A bit. But that's not what you should be worried about.

I kissed him that night for some pastime. And then ever since that happened, I ended up looking at Shinji in a different manner. I'm such an idiot. To think I can get influenced over a bit of fun. Or so I keep saying to myself. Who am I to kid?

Every time I look at Shinji, think of Shinji, hear the name Shinji, I just cant help but think back at the apartment where we kissed for the first time then found we just couldn't stop.

When I look at him talking to Rei or any other female, I find myself becoming more envious then I really should be and sometimes have the nerve to tell the other girl off regardless of who it was. It should've flared up suspicions that I was so overprotective of Shinji. It did.

Before I knew it there were rumours flying around the school, gossip involving me and Shinji and talk of what really happens at Nerve headquarters. I try my best to shrug it off but its really hard for me not to take it so personally when they start saying that I'm going to marry him one day and bear him heaps of children.

Ok, my I DO want to do that but not now. I mean the gossip went so far that I stretched out of the girls boundaries and spread towards the boys and even the teachers. I just hoped that nobody would leak the information to anyone at Nerv.

Rei seemed like she couldn't careless though. I wondered how she really felt. She was so cut off from the rest of us. It was like she was in her own world, the way she had that air around her to shrug off anything that happens to her. Emotionless, cold, naïve.

It made me so angry to see a person like that. Why couldn't they have friends? Why couldn't they be less stupid? Why couldn't they understand and appreciate what life has to offer? I also had trouble shrug off this feeling as this was something that I shouldn't be taking personally. Something that I shouldn't worry about.

Anyway, back to me me me! Never mind Rei.

I went back to my endless daydreaming about Shinji. I thought of his lips the most. I dreamed of him kissing me again, of the wars that we waged at home all the time. The competitiveness that ran throughout the apartment like electricity.

But now I associate competition with what goes on inside out mouths, not something trivial but something that has taken a new level of importance in my life. Maybe Shinji's as well…I wouldn't know. All I did know was that I desired another fight, a more satisfying one, longer lasting where I would emerge victorious. This time I wasn't going to lose.

Shinji and I walked home together but in silence. As I thought through my plan of attack, I began to feel that he was staring at me. I tried to ignore it but eventually gave in to curiosity. He immediately looked away but it was so blatantly obvious that he was staring at me. You know when people look away, slightly blushing pretending to be really interested in something that's not important at all? It was like that.

I wondered what Shinji thought the night he tried to kiss me another night on the lips. It was excruciatingly embarrassing when our argument was viewed by everyone. I thought about how he looked down my shirt or tried to anyway. I'm not sure how much he saw but I'm positive he wanted to see more.

And the way he reacted when I asked him if my breasts would get any bigger in heat, he just stuttered in his typical manner saying how he wouldn't know. I first thought he was a very boring person indeed but my views on him have changed a lot. All because of that blasted kiss!

When we got back, Misato wasn't around. Since Shinji and I didn't have anything better to do we kissed again.

The way it started off was exactly the same. I was bored and was Shinji. Nobody at home, nothing better to do, nothing we WANTED to do other then kiss again. To fight in an all new manner. To try and dominate. To have discovered new ways to compete.

"Bet I can hold my breath longer while I kiss ya!" I said playfully to Shinji who this time accepted my challenge without a seconds thought. We fought on the couch again, the same old arena we used as our previous encounter. Only instead of him lying on top of me, I was lying on top of him.

"Ready?" I said. Shinji nodded and pulled me down. I hardly had the chance to take in some air so this was not going good for me. I broke away impatiently and said "No fair! I wasn't ready!"

He just laughed and said "How about now?" Seizing the opportunity, I started the fight without giving him a chance. Or so I thought. He seemed to have grabbed some air somehow before I managed to get a grip and block the air flow completely. I was very reluctant to lose and so was he so by the time we stopped, we were both blue, had headaches and panting hard trying to regain our breath.

"Best out of 3," I panted and Shinji nodded.

"But let's have a break first. I feel so dizzy…" he said trying to get up and get a glass of water but collapsed.

I laughed and fell on top of him. I used my elbows to support myself on top of his chest and looked down onto his face, examining when a good time to strike would be.

Finally I took the lunge as he exhaled and this time I know he didn't get any air as he was like trying to mumble something in my mouth, something like "Get off!" but I was puling him closer to myself that no amount of puling or pushing was going to get me off.

As my tongue went as deep as it could inside his mouth, savouring his taste, he let his go limp implying a sign of defeat.

I let go and he panted for some more air.

"1 nil," I said smiling at him triumphantly. I was winning now. I wasn't going to lose this time.

"Ok, bring it on!" he said after getting some air and pulled me down again for some more. This time he tickled me on my sides, a place where I am very sensitive. I squirmed at first then pulled myself off him laughing.

"Hey, that's cheating!' I said pouting.

"No rules Asuka!" he said grinning. I pushed him back down as I renounced the scores. "Loser has to run around the flat naked while the winner gets to invite anybody he wants." Shinji said. I knew Shinji implied _he_ for the reason thinking that he could beat me.

I also knew he would want me to do this. I was all the more determined to win now. I wasn't going to lose. Not with the reputation I have to uphold. What would Hikaru and the others think of me then? But maybe Shinji wouldn't. Maybe.

"I'll tell them about why I'm doing it should I lose then." I stated. This clearly had some weight as Shinji pondered on it.

"Done." Shinji said in the end. What? No way would he accept it. I sat on him with shock written all over my face. "Because I can tell them who issued the challenge the other night."

He had me over the barrel then. "Fine," I grumbled. "Don't chicken out when you lose though Shinji."

"I won't lose." He said in a more cockier tone now. He was intimidating me. I was sure of it.

Again our lips met that day with near death experiences, it lasted until Misato broke in on our third kiss.

She sat there watching us, laughing and taunting us as we both lay there blushing furiously but not wanting to lose. The score was 2-2 and there was not going to be a rematch.

We lay there no longer moving our tongues because we were both too tired. In fact I couldn't really tell if Shinji was admitting defeat or if he fell unconscious or if he was still in the game.

I didn't know what to do. We were at a stalemate now. To let go and check to find Shinji was still awake would be defeat. Falling unconscious would be another way of being defeated.

In which it was my sad tale of how my reputation went out the roof with Shinji inviting half the class, including Toji, Kensuke, Rei and Hikaru. Laughter exploded throughout the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Is it my fault? What did I do wrong? How did I do something wrong? How would I know if I even did something wrong? It wasn't shown clearly, hasn't been stated. I never knew that Shinji was with Asuka. Now I have experienced a new feeling. Guilt. I had no idea at first, I just realised how embarrassed and ashamed I felt, how bad, how I hated the feeling! These past days I have experienced many more feelings than I would like to encounter.

It all started when I made the mistake of asking Shinji. I wouldn't say it's his fault. He felt sorry for me. He told me. To see me like that, alone, to think that life has nothing to offer…it pained him. It did actually pain me. But I hid it. I never showed anybody how I truly ever felt. Only when I was in the privacy of my own apartment did I cry myself to sleep. Would I stay this way all my life? A person who received nothing? Would I remain this way and never understand what human interaction truly was?

Anyway, Shinji and I were sitting on the park bench. The trees danced with the wind in the sweltering heat. I awaited a response from him. I had asked him "What is affection, love and care?" I knew its definition but I have never understood the experience. I wanted to know, to finally become more humane. To become less naïve. But as I spoke those words, I felt my heart wrench, this anguish that I couldn't comprehend. Why did I feel this way when I spoke these few words?

I saw him thinking long and hard. He stared away for a second, while I noticed his features. His short brown hair flowing in the wind just like the trees, his slim build yet such strength he possessed in his frame. He rejects his strength, shows he doesn't want to be an Eva pilot yet in the end, he is one. That's all I'll ever be. Nothing more than a pilot, a _doll_ that has nothing else to live for. Just left over waste when the Angels stop coming.

"Affection, how could I describe it…it has different levels. Its obvious meaning is love and goodwill for another person. I can't really describe it…" he petered out.

"Can't or won't?" I said. I must've seemed like I was pushing him. But I had no idea at the time.

"Well, it can be shown through words or actions. Such as saying something like 'I love you,' or actions such as a kiss…"

"So, if I was to show you my affection, I would do…this…" I said. I got a hold of his shirt and pulled him towards me as we shared our first kiss together.

It felt like forever, as though my world had frozen, there was no-one but the two of us. We finally parted, and sat there blushing, unsure of what to do next. It was still a completely new experience for me.

That was the part where I screwed up. I don't appreciate this feeling of guilt so I'd rather share the burden with Shinji. Because I didn't initiate the next moment. He cupped my jaw and his hands felt surprisingly firm and he pulled me in for another kiss. He locked his lips onto mine and then somehow managed to pull the two of us onto the soft grass.

I noticed that he ended up on top, I didn't like being the dominant one so I was happy. It reminded me of the moment when I first met Shinji in my apartment. Only I was clothed this time and his hands were NOT where they shouldn't have been. He was still the extremely timid type back then, but much more bold this time. I was also an introvert type but I had no desire to seek friends. Desire? I would've relished the fact that somebody would've wanted to become my friend. I just couldn't do it myself, I just didn't know how.

It felt like an hour again, as I stared into the calm of his eyes. We were both breathing heavily. I did something that I didn't expect again, and I pulled him down for another kiss. This time our kissing became more passionate than gentle with our tongues finally becoming involved. I entwined my tongue around his, savouring the taste. My wide open mouth had locked onto his and we kissed away without another though.

His kisses stopped focusing so much on my mouth, becoming more adventurous and he kissed his way down to the side of my neck where he started kissing and sucking on a part of my skin. He was producing a narcotic effect, as my movements gradually began to become more lethargic with his treatment.

"Shinji…" I moaned. Eventually he stopped and I frowned in disappointment. I had no idea of the mark he left on my skin. I stared up at him, my eyelids were drooping and I felt a blush on my cheeks. Some may have called it an indicator of lust however, either Shinji had no idea or he had extra control over himself as he didn't even show a reaction to it.

He kissed me lightly on the nose. "Happy now?" Shinji asked.

I gave a contented sigh but then suddenly I felt as though I wanted more again. I couldn't bring myself to kiss him again and we got up and sat on the bench again. I leaned my head on his shoulder, thinking.

The only positive attention I ever remember accepting was from Gendou. An Ikari just like Shinji but different altogether. It's a no wonder why I am so defensive about him, why I slapped Shinji when he doubted his own fathers work. All because he was the only one who showed any sort of affection should I have understood it. All I knew was that I craved for more of it, wanted to be the only one who ever received it. I finally learnt about jealousy.

We began to get restless again and before I knew it, I started again, I straddled myself on his lap, my legs hanging out through the back of the bench and bent down to kiss him again. How I could do this I didn't know. I blame it on instinct. One I don't have either.

The next thing I knew was hat it was dark. To think during all that time we spent solely on making out! I was shocked, something that didn't happen too often. "Uhhh, Rei? I think we should go now, Asuka'll have a fit if she knows what we've been up to."

"Mmmm…" I murmured in agreement and got up. I didn't want to leave but he was so blunt about it, it hurt. I walked away into the darkness, feeling as though I left a piece of myself behind. I had no idea that being with him and experiencing something as trivial as that could've made me so happy. I felt that I wanted to be with him more, but what he said made me angry.

As I walked home, I was surprised to find an angry Asuka storm out of my flat. She noticed me and instantly came tearing up to see me. "Where's that stupid Shinji! He should've been home already! Where were you two?"

"We were at the park." I stated calmly. It was the truth. Kinda. I just didn't tell her the whole truth. I almost could've gotten away with it too, until she saw the mark on my neck.

"Woah woah, you were at the park with _only_ Shinji?" she said. I was surprised by the way her mood suddenly changed. Now it was more fearful.

"Yes."

Her whole world shattered in front of me and I had no idea about it. She paled and then ran home, shouting curses in German and English, languages that I have no proficiency at.

I entered my flat, and looked at my familiar surroundings. What would it be like, if Shinji were to be here? No, I didn't want that. I was content with life the way it was. I didn't need him to lighten up my life. It was fine. Try as I might, I my conscience couldn't battle through my heart as I realised what I truly wanted.

I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror to see what Shinji saw in me. 'Red eyes, blue hair, pale white skin…' what was it that made me so attractive? I didn't want to think about it so I quickly brushed off the thought. Then I noticed a slightly darkened part of my skin. Normally, nobody would've noticed it but on my pale skin, it was instantly recognisable. I tried to cover it up as it dawned onto me. 'Was it a hickey?' I blushed and left the room, avoiding reflective surfaces for the rest of the night.

As I lay on my bed, for the first time in a long time did I not cry.

a/n: hey, this here is a kind of side story…not really, now there's a PLOT! Hooray! Anyway, it is not meant to be a funny one, ore just showing the sad reality of Rei's life in my POV. So yeah, don't sue me! Disclaimer? Oh, right…

Disclaimer: F YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Well, it took a hell of a long time to bring this story up-to-date and I doubt anybody continued reading it, considering that it was virtually branded as one of those no-hoper stories, where no update ever comes again. Well, to anyone still interested, I've uploaded a new chapter! Enjoy reading!

Steam rose around me, clouding up my small bathroom. I turned off the taps, and the water stopped flowing. I get in. It's hot. And cramped. Damn this bathtub! I've always wanted a bigger one!

I lay there, relaxing, relieving myself of all the tension that occurred throughout the day. Damn NERV, they hardly pay me what I deserve, for all the things I go through!

Oh well, can't be helped I guess.

_Bzzzz_

Shit! Brilliant timing. No doubt it would be one of Shinji's friends anyway.

'Hey Shinji! Go answer the freakin door!' I shouted. I wasn't prepared to leave this bath tub. Not yet anyway.

'Ok.' I here him say quietly. Footsteps go by. I can just imagine Suzuhara's face when Shinji tells him I'm in the bathtub. The lusty eyes, the blushing face, the huge goofy smile…damn perverted 14 year old kids…

I hear footsteps running back. Shit! What if Suzuhara is gonna break into the bathroom and have a perve? Oh my God I'll kill him if that happens!

'Um Misato, it's um..Rei,' Shinji says through the door. Anticlimax. Then…what would this have to do with me!?

'So why are you telling me?' I answer, suppressing my annoyance. Something tells me this is not going to be a great evening.

'She wants to talk to you.'

Silence.

The First Child. The white, achromatic coloured girl, mixed and matched with bright crimson eyes and beryl blue hair. A girl who is 100 dedicated to her work, one without problems, but one without a resolve either.

Since when would Rei Ayanami want to see me unless it concerned work? This was a bit strange.

'Why?' I ask, anxious to know more.

'She won't tell me.' He replies, then I hear him leave. I sigh and then get out. The steamy air feels like a chill as I get out of the water, and I dry myself quickly and get dressed. 'Hang on,' I call through the door. Pen Pen will no doubt be pleased to go in a little bit earlier.

I come out and find Rei waiting at the door. It was raining quite moderately, with fairly strong gusts of wind blowing. What is that stupid Shinji doing? And where the hell is he?

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry about this, Rei. Please come inside.' I invited then 'Where the hell is that stupid Shinji and why the hell didn't he let you in?' I started as I stormed my way over to his room.

'No it's ok Misato.' Rei's voice called out. I stopped and turned around. This girl really is truly apathetic isn't she? _'Doll'_ I recall somewhere in my mind.

'Um Misato, I was wondering if you could actually help me…' she stopped. And for the first time I saw her blush, and she looked away embarrassed. 'I'd rather not discuss this where Shinji may hear us…'

'_Ok' _I thought. 'Wait, let me get an umbrella.'

I called out to Shinji that we were going for a walk and then we left the block of apartments. Without hinting at anything, Rei began, blushing slightly heavier than before. Perhaps she **was** more than a doll.

'A couple of days ago,' she began in a timid voice. 'I asked Shinji "What is affection, love and care?". I wanted to know. I lived my entire life without such a strong understanding of what that emotion was. I was virtually alone my entire life. Gendou was the first person I felt any affection to and then along came Shinji and I realized I was beginning to feel confused. Where did this feeling of happiness come from? Why was I feeling it? How come I knew that I was happy? Who decided that I deserved to feel this way?'

I looked at her as we continued walking down the empty streets of Tokyo-3. She continued to stare ahead, her face slightly wrenched in pain. I could hear it from her voice, and see it in her eyes. And I could tell I was the first person she was telling of her suffering to.

'And then he replied how it could be expressed through actions or words such as "I love you" or a kiss. And before I knew it, I was bringing myself closer to him, and I pulled him towards me to kiss him. And he responded.'

And at this stage, she shut her eyes, determined not to cry. I didn't say anything. What was there to say? She gave a small hiccup before continuing.

'And I didn't know he was already with Asuka. I remember him telling me he felt sorry for me. I haven't had anyone speak to me like that before. It was always "Do this" or "Do that". I was just someone…no…some**thing** ordered around to do everyone's bidding. And to think I spent how many years living like that without realizing…but then, to meet Shinji who was almost just like me! I didn't realize anything at first but slowly, I began to realize I felt this 'want' to be with him anywhere. And I didn't know why!'

She couldn't hold it back anymore. The pain that had engulfed her within those few moments finally was released as she let her tears flow. She was really crying now. The stoic, emotionless, _doll_ Rei Ayanami was crying. She turned to me.

'And I loved him! I really did! I wanted to be with him! I wanted him! I would die for him! And I can't have him because of Asuka! He loves her, and he only responded to me because I initiated it!' she cried, eyes wide open, tears leaking out, filled with the belief that Asuka was the only one that had Shinji's heart.

I dropped the umbrella. I couldn't bear it. Grabbing her and pressing her into my breast, she wailed loudly under the great black sky. 'Stupid.' I whispered.

The poor bewailing thing, sobbing hard, as I pressed her closer, and I felt the pain slowly dawning onto me as well, and the first of many tears began to escape my eyes too.

'Ssshhh, it's ok,' I cooed, struggling to find the right words that could comfort her.

To think we were strangers when we left the building and now I was the most important person to her. I felt like a completely useless person, one that is supposed to help and comfort when the other needs you the most but cannot. What good am I, if I can't even help the Eva pilots when they need me the most? What am I doing, giving strings of orders to the pilots who depend on me, when I can't help them now? _'I'm a failure'_ I thought as I clutched onto the frail body of hers.

Rain continued to pour, soaking the two of us. The water falling from the sky, disguised our tears, little clear sparkles, dripping off our chins, and onto each other.

Finally, I couldn't take the cold anymore and said 'Come on Rei, let's take you home.'

Still sniveling, she wiped at one of her eyes and nodded. I bent down to reach for the umbrella, and holding her close, we walked to her apartment in silence.

Seeing Rei cry was one thing, but seeing her living conditions was bordering horrendous. And I already thought that making Rei cry was pretty much as bad as it was going to get.

How did our very corporation allow our most important and valued asset live in such a terrible shabby little apartment? Beyond valued…_priceless_. Surely we could have placed her in a more hygienic place. Without her, the Eva wouldn't even do our bidding. And to think Gendou really cared for her.

I noticed that I was staring at her apartment a little too obviously, but she remained silent. It was my turn to blush now.

'Take a bath Rei. You should get out of those wet clothes now. I'll try and cook up something warm…'

That sounded like it was on the verge of an order. My worry for her, mixed with my embarrassment for myself, led me to forget my place for an instant. _Damn you stupid Misato!_

Then it struck me. What was I supposed to cook anyway? Rei was vegetarian right? Spicy vegetarian curry didn't seem like the way to go at this very moment. Coming to think of it, she probably wouldn't have curry in this place anyway.

I heard the taps turn on and the water start pouring, while I raided her cupboards in search of anything. She had a really plain lifestyle. What did she eat?!

Now I was well and truly shivering. I wouldn't mind taking a shower myself, but then what am I supposed to change into? My clothes were soaking wet. At least if I were to get pneumonia or something, I could have a cruel reminder of the humanity I still had within me. I'm still not a bitch yet. Unless it's with Kaji when he's acting childish. Damn him!

The water stops. Rei walked out of her bathroom, drying herself with this boring old brown towel. Has she no shame? Yet, she doesn't even look at me. I just looked away and mumbled something about not being able to find anything to cook up. She took no notice.

Finally she was dressed. Then there was an awkward silence.

I stared around the room, shivering a little, wondering what I could do in order to warm up seeing as how none of Rei's clothes would fit me.

The grey-brown walls blended with the scummy floor. Rubbish lay around, and pills lay on top of the fridge. Socks hung above her bed, and other various pieces of underwear lay on her bed.

'Misato,' she broke the silence.

'Yeah?' I answered, beginning to shiver uncontrollably now.

'How would I apologise to Asuka?'

I fumbled and was about to give her my phone, then decided against it and said 'Don't bother. Let Shinji work out who he truly wants, and then we'll decide how you should apologise.'

'Ok.' She responded. Then after a pause, she finished with 'Thank you Misato.'

Then after a longer pause, I smiled and said 'It's ok Rei.' To which tears began to flow from her eyes again, but she did not break down again. Then, for the first time ever, she smiled back at me.

I still believe it's a miracle, what effect hope can have on anybody.

A/n: well, this will be the final chapter I think. I'll leave the story hanging here as I doubt I will continue on with it. But if you wish, keep your hopes up! As I may have some brand new idea that I can reintroduce into the story.

Originally planned as some one-shot light humour fic, it quickly spiraled into something else. I just couldn't bring myself to write humour about Rei, since it is so exceedingly difficult to bring her out of reality in such a fic where I wanted to keep it as real as possible. Bending enough rules of her character already (and perhaps the others too) I refused to keep it as a humour story. It also wouldn't be complete without the mention of her at all, seeing as she is such a powerful character, so I changed the story into something I used to do best. So there's just an explanation into how I wrote it and why it has fallen from a once humour planned fic into a more angst-styled one. Hope nobody is too disappointed.

If there's something here somebody is unhappy about, then just let me know in a review or whatever. It's been a long time since I wrote anything so I wouldn't except my writing skill to be anywhere near what it was like a few years ago. Thank you to anybody still reading this. silence

Now as for the disclaimer…hehe…you're not getting one!


End file.
